Segunda Oportunidade
by Jen Maddison 22
Summary: Chika Daimon e Ikuto Noguchi são dois estudantes universitários. Os dois namoravam e, um dia, Ikuto quis elevar o nível da relação. No entanto, Chika ainda não estava preparada para tal passo. É então que ela resolveu pedir-lhe o favor de que a esquecesse... Nesse momento ela vê-se numa época diferente. Uma na qual ela teria de encontrar Ikuto e ter a sua segunda oportunidade.


**Oi! ^^ Tudo bem? Aqui lanço mais uma das minhas fics. É de um casal que acho muito fofo e, por isso, espero que gostam! xD Bjs**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segunda Oportunidade<strong>_

**Capítulo I – Esquece que eu existo!**

O sol aparecia no horizonte mais uma vez, iluminando com a bela cidade de Tóquio.

Um despertador não parava de tocar. O despertador de uma jovem morena de olhos verdes que, naquele momento, estava aos poucos a acordar.

Chika Daimon. Era como ela se chamava. Tinha dezoito anos e andava a tirar o curso de engenharia biomédica na Universidade de Tóquio.

Para trás ficou o tempo em que era uma menininha, porque, desde que derrotaram Igdrassil, muitos anos se haviam passado e Masaru ainda continuava sem dar sinais de um possível regresso.

Apesar de sentir muito a falta dele, ela sabia que podia contar com a família e com o namorado para o que fosse preciso.

Naquele meio-termo, a mãe continuava a ser doméstica e o pai passou a trabalhar para o Senhor Iguchi, o pai do Ikuto, que, por acaso, era o seu namorado e que estudava na mesma universidade que ela, daí que iam sempre juntos pela manhã para lá.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou aflita, ao ver as horas – Estou atrasada!

Numa correria, ela levantou-se da cama e começou a preparar-se para sair.

- Bom dia, filha! – cumprimentou o pai, sentado na cozinha a tomar o seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia, pai! - pegou e deu uma trinca numa das torradas que estavam na mesa – Txau! Tenho de ir!

- Não te estás a esquecer de nada? – perguntou o pai, apontando com o dedo indicador para a bochecha esquerda.

Chika rolou os olhos e, um pouco a contragosto, foi ter com ele e deu-lhe o tão desejado beijo.

- Fui!

Depois de fechar a porta, o pai sorriu. _«Essa é a minha menina!»_.

_**[…]**_

- Desculpa o atraso.

- Não faz mal. Vamos?

- Sim!

Deram um beijo na boca, como a desejarem bom dia um ao outro, e depois, de mãos dadas, seguiram caminho.

Ikuto Iguchi. Após tanto tempo, também ele tinha mudado. Estava maior, elegante e mantinha o mesmo corte de cabelo de quando era criança, só que um pouco mais curto. Em termos de aparência podia ter mudado um pouco, mas em personalidade, esta continuava a mesma. Continuava a ser a mesma pessoa gentil e alegre de sempre. E os seus olhos dourados não deixavam de comprovar isso mesmo.

Estava feliz com a nova vida que levava. E grande parte dessa felicidade se devia a uma pessoa especial. A Chika Daimon. Ela era tudo para ele. Até agora se perguntava de onde viera a coragem para lhe ter pedido em namoro. Não importa como…no fim valera a pena.

- Chegamos. Vejo-te depois das aulas? – perguntou Chika, ansiosa, ao virar-se para o namorado assim que chegaram à sala onde ela ia ter aulas.

- Sim. – Ikuto sorriu, depositando-lhe um cálido beijo nos lábios, para depois sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido: – Vemo-nos no sítio do costume, e não te atrases.

A jovem deu-lhe uma resposta afirmativa com a cabeça, indo depois de seguida para dentro da sala, embora estivesse reticente em largar-lhe a mão. Amava-o. Oh! Como o amava!

Já Ikuto, ele também não gostava de ficar por muito tempo longe dela, mas tinha de ser. Amava-a igualmente, tanto que há já algum tempo só pensava numa coisa. No quanto gostaria de que a sua primeira vez fosse com ela. Era virgem e sabia que ela também o era, mas…será que ela também quereria o mesmo?

_**[…]**_

Uma semana se havia passado. Era uma sexta-feira e seus pais estavam de partida. Iam para casa da avó no campo. Pelos vistos, ela estava doente e precisava de certos cuidados.

- Porta-te bem, querida.

- Sim, mãe. Pode deixar.

- E mocinha. Espero que quando voltarmos tudo esteja dentro dos conformes. Tudo lavadinho e arrumadinho. E nada de brincadeiras esquisitas dentro de casa, ok?

- Pai! – exclamou indignada por entender onde ele queria chegar – Por quem me tomas? Tenho dezoito anos. Já sei o que faço, ok?

- Vamos, querido, senão se faz tarde. – disse, puxando-o pelo braço com delicadeza.

- Ok, querida. – pegou nas malas e, depois de as colocar na mala do carro, sussurrou à filha – Não se esqueçam de se proteger.

- Pai!

- Querido. Vamos! – chamou-lhe já dentro do carro – Deixa a tua filha em paz e vamos! Ela já é maior de idade e sabe tomar conta de si!

- Assim o espero, querida!

Piscou o olho à filha e depois entrou no carro. Os dois despediram-se uma última vez da filha antes de arrancarem, deixando-a assim sozinha e com a casa só para ela.

_**[…]**_

- Podes entrar, Ikuto.

- Tens a certeza, Chika? – perguntou o rapaz do lado de fora da casa - Não é mal eu estar aqui, enquanto os teus pais estão fora?

- Não. – aproximou-se dele e puxou-o pela manga da camisa branca para dentro de casa, fechando de seguida com o calcanhar a porta – E agora vê mas é se entras logo de uma vez!

- Hum…cheira bem…

- O cheiro vem da cozinha. Estou a preparar algo para a gente comer.

- Tu cozinhas? – perguntou surpreso, enquanto a seguia até lá.

- De quê o espanto? – pegou em dois pratos de um armário, tirou o testo do tacho e depois depositou a comida já preparada em cada um deles – Se te convidei para jantar, quem achas que o iria fazer?

Ikuto sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, passando a observar a mesa, a maneira como esta estava enfeitada. Uma toalha vermelha a cobria por todo e sobre esta estavam, em cada ponta, um copo, os respetivos talheres e os guardanapos, que eram da mesma cor que a toalha, enrolados e metidos numa argola dourada própria para eles. E, no centro, exatamente entre os dois lugares, uma vela fina e comprida branca que reluzia.

- Jantar romântico?

Chika sorriu e colocou os pratos sobre a mesa. Um para ela e outro à frente dele.

- E o que mais poderia ser, quando finalmente tenho um momento a sós com o meu namorado?

Os dois animados com a ideia beijaram-se. Assim que terminaram, Chika sentou-se no seu lugar, começando assim os dois a comer tranquilamente.

_**[…] **_

- O jantar estava divinal! – comentou Ikuto, sentando-se no sofá bege da sala – Também não era para menos. – com a mão direita agarrou-lhe no pulso esquerdo e puxou-a, acabando ela por se sentar no seu colo – Uma vez que esse jantar foi preparado por estas mãos de fadas. – disse ao mesmo tempo que levava as levava aos lábios, beijando-as.

- Assim deixas-me toda encabulada. – confessou envergonhada.

- A sério? Então… - sorriu de satisfação e aproximou o seu rosto do dela- tenho de te elogiar mais vezes.

Sem espaço para mais meias palavras, ele passou à ação. Captou-lhe os lábios com os seus, beijando-a de forma apaixonada.

Quando ela o convidara para aquele jantar, Ikuto nem queria acreditar na sorte que tivera. Apesar das dúvidas iniciais, ele agora achava aquela, a oportunidade pela qual estava esperando para almejar o que tanto queria bem lá dentro do seu íntimo.

A determinada altura, o beijo foi ficando mais intenso. Louco de desejo pela menina que estava no seu colo, começou a passar-lhe as mãos pelo corpo. De cima para baixo. Tocava-lhe sem rudeza alguma, pensando no corpo dela como uma bela obra de arte.

No entanto, quando ele agarrou-lhe na barra da camisa rosa-claro que levava vestida, tentando tirar-lhe de dentro das calças de ganga, Chika despertou para a realidade, retraindo-se. Levantou-se e afastou-se um pouco dele, o que o deixou frustrado e preocupado, pois não sabia o que tinha feito de mal.

- Desculpa, Ikuto. Mas não dá. Ainda não estou preparada.

- Chika. – respirou fundo e levantou-se para ir ao seu encontro – Eu amo-te muito e queria que soubesses que gostava muito que a minha primeira vez fosse contigo.

- Também eu, Ikuto. Mas…não dá. Por enquanto não dá. Ainda não me sinto preparada para tal passo. – os olhos começaram a ficar húmidos – Que vergonha! – abraçou-se a si própria – Sou tão fraca…

- Não digas isso, Chika! – Ikuto não estava a gostar de vê-la naquele estado. E, por isso, preocupado, pousou as mãos nos seus ombros, fazendo com que ela estivesse de frente para ele – Isto não tem nada a ver com ser fraco ou não, Chika. Eu espero.

- Não… - abanou a cabeça em negação de forma sistemática – Por favor, não faças tal sacrifício por mim… És homem e eu compreendo… - Ikuto não estava a acreditar no que estava a ouvir. – Sabes uma coisa? – perguntou num tom decidido, afastando-se dele – Esquece. Nunca que ei-de estar preparada. – olhou-o nos olhos - Esquece que eu existo!

As lágrimas caíam-lhe dos olhos, toldando-lhe a visão.

- Chika!

_Aquele grito foi a última coisa que ouvi, porque de repente tudo para mim ficou escuro. Não sei o que se passou ao certo, mas quando voltei a abrir os olhos o Ikuto já não se encontrava do meu lado. Tinha desaparecido por completo..._

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Devo continuar? Porque esta fic ainda tem muito que dar o que falar! xD <strong>

**Bjs**


End file.
